rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian
Guardians are sprites that operate from the Super Computer and police the Net. Their function is stated in their motto, "To Mend and Defend." Most Guardians are originally from the Super Computer, but sometimes sprites from other systems can be upgraded into a Guardian and they can go through Guardian training. Each Guardian must attend basic programming at the Guardian Academy. The leader of the Guardians is given the title 'Prime Guardian', the current leader is Turbo. As Prime Guardian, Turbo is responsible for many of the politics they have to deal with. Most Guardians are stationed in the Super Computer, but several are relocated and stationed in a specific system, for the purpose of protecting the people from the Game Cubes, Viruses, and other threats. The Guardian Bob was stationed in Mainframe after a cataclysmic event destroyed their twin city. They have strict rules regarding viruses and the Web, but it is all for the safety of everyone and not for any single system. Viruses are deleted as soon as they are captured, and because of the dangerous nature of a Web Creature found in the Net, any system where a Creature has been found will be sacrificed for the safety of the rest of the Net. Their code is the most complex of anyone, able to withstand almost any infection and even survive the Web environment with little to no degradation. Guardians are immune to some viral bugs, such as the Medusa Bug. Guardians are the only ones that have the use of Key Tools, and often the mere appearance of a Keytool is enough to show respect. These little living devices are the source of the Guardians power. With Key Tools Guardians can access any system through portals. During the Viral Wars, the entire Guardian collective was infected by the Super Virus Daemon. From their facilities in the Super Computer, she used the Guardians to take control of the Net, and the Guardians came to be feared instead of respected. To further this new mission Daemon changed their motto to 'Divide and Render'. She used their military power to attack the systems that put up a serious resistance, though Mainframe was able to hold off their advances for a time. The Key Tools left their Guardian counterparts and vanished, in order to keep Daemon from using their abilities. The Guardians were helpless to free themselves from Daemon's power and willingly helped her infect the entire Net. Daemon began a Net-wide countdown to the destruction of everyone in the Net. The powerful virus Hexadecimal took the cure and sacrificed herself saving the Guardians and the entire Net from total deletion. With Daemon gone the Guardians returned to normal, returning to 'Mend and Defend'. The Guardian Bob attempted to separate himself from his Key Tool Glitch and injured himself. He was quickly rushed to the Super Computer where the Guardians provided medical attention. They were unable to help him recover, but luckily the Key Tools returned and saved his life. Several Unnamed Guardians have been seen through the years. Follow the link for a complete list. Reboot: The Guardian Code Austin, Parker, Tamra, and Trey are known as the next-generation Guardians, users who are able to enter cyberspace as their Guardian avatars: Vector, Googz, Enigma and D-Frag. Their main base of operations in the real world is Room Zero, and their capital ship in cyberspace is known as the Codec, both serving as transfer points between cyberspace and the real world. During a cyber-attack on a UK Power Grid orchestrated by the Sourcerer, a real-world hacker, the Guardians were called into service. Upon discovering Room Zero, they entered cyberspace to thwart the hacker's plans. They succeeded by temporarily blocking his access (Activation). Recruited by the Sourcerer, Megabyte attacks the Power Grid again, and the Guardians are called on once again to stop them. With a new Cyber Sealer weapon upgrade, Vector closes off the Sourcerer's access for good (Resurrection). The rest of their missions involve stopping the Sourcerer and Megabyte from conquering or destroying cyberspace. The team discovers that Austin's father, Adam Carter, is the creator of the Guardian code (Discoveries). Whether this means all cyberspace Guardians owe their existence to him is unknown at this time, but he was behind the advent of the next-generation Guardians (having hand-picked Austin and the others), the creation of Room Zero, the Codec, V.E.R.A. and the Cyber Guardians online game which served as the Guardians' training. References *All of the Guardians ever seen are Sprites or Users *Jean-Luc is the only binome to be seen with a gold and black guardian icon. Category:Organisations Category:Format